Silent Heart, Lost Regret
by Prince Marth aka Xai
Summary: This story is based on Yuan's feelings after Martel was betrayed. As lovers, little was exposed about Yuan and Martel, this is my interpretation of what happened back then. WARNING This is a bit of a spoiler if you haven't beaten, or at least got onto the


Silent Heart, Lost Regrets

By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the story is mine though, its picks up some lose ends in Tales.

* * *

"Dammit…… Why? Why would you? Martel….. What should I do?"

Yuan eyes burned with tears his expression was that of sadness and anger. Angrier however, was Mithos. Who, until just now recovered from the shock of betrayal by his own comrade. It was this moment that the hopeful idealist came to the reality he fought so hard to repair.

"You…. Your blood will mark Martel's grave!" Mithos' face flared with anger as he stared at his betrayer.

"No, Mithos…. Please, there is too much going on now…. Or-" Yuan looked over, pleading to a Mithos whose rage increased at this statement

"Are you siding with him Yuan?" Mithos' eyes widened menacingly.

"Martel…….Aaahhhh! What should we do?"

Yuan choked out tears, Mithos was not dried-eyed either, but the anger on his face engulfed his sorrow. Yuan was frightened at what Mithos might do, but as he had shouted out questions, too a now cold body, he remember her last words.

"Mithos, please, no more sorrow, I can't stand to think of how she would feel if we killed him! Please Mithos think about it!" Yuan seemed as if he might collapse, as if this loss was eating away at his very life.

Mithos' eyes calmed for a second, but rage won over, He drew his sword, "May you rot for your sins forever with the rest of the human race!"

He struck his sword aimed directly at the now- cowering betrayer, but he struck something else.

"Dammit! Yuan! Why did you get in the way?"

"Pull yourself together! Do you honestly think Martel would have wanted it to end this way? Do you think she would want to be avenged? She loved, she understood, even in this betrayal! And I know, she would not want the brother that she loved so deeply to become a murderer!"

"That's enough Yuan! Get out of my way! Do you think I don't know my own blood?" Mithos' face was distorted in anger, "She died before my eyes in the most horrible way I could ever believe…. Do you think I can just let that be?"

"In her arms Martel embraced the entire world. All she wanted was peace, she hated killing above all else, why do you think-"

"I told you ENOUGH! She wanted peace, but does her dying symbolize peace to you?" Mithos' eyes narrowed and his face became hard and cold, "I see though now…. What she really meant… to truly obtain peace, there must be no discrimination, and so there must be no human beings!" Mithos' eyes showed a dark flame of ill-willed determination, his voice changed from that of one who has felt pain, to one who wishes to inflict pain.

"No! Mithos this is not what Martel wanted!"

"Are you going to stand in my way again Yuan?"

Mithos swung his sword, violent strikes surged out, Yuan attempted to stop it, but his weapon was knocked from his hands. He stood defenseless, with his arms outstretched, guarding their betrayer. Martel had done this for Mithos long ago, but Mithos was blinded by rage and could not notice it. Mithos' sword struck out near Yuan's right hand, the ring on his finger slowed the thrust. A gash remained in the ring, but Yuan hadn't moved.

"Get out of my WAY!"

"Mithos! Don't be foolish! This is not what your sister would have wanted!"

"Oh, now I'm the fool? You are guarding Martel's slayer, now who is it that is the fool?" Mithos sneered, "I've had enough of this toying around, if you want to stand in my way…… then I will have no choice but to strike you down!"

"Mithos…. I don't want it to take a life for you to understand! Martel loves you, she doesn't want you to—" Yuan fell to the ground as Mithos' sword came down upon Yuan's armor.

"Sis, I will not allow your life to end like that! I will bring you back, and together we will find true peace!"

Yuan awoke, lying in the same place he had fallen, the light of the morning was bright. It took only a few seconds, but soon ha re-oriented his body and the memories all rushed back to him. Behind him lay the corpse of the betrayer, tears rushed from his eyes. He saw Martel's face crying at what her brother had done. He felt sick.

"I could not stop him, Martel, please forgive him….. forgive me.." Yuan fell in tears.

He set out to find Mithos, in his trail he left a grave, a small stone that read, "Into Martel's arms may I be received."

* * *

Four thousand years later, standing in his base, face by his new-gained ally, a young boy named Lloyd Irving, he spoke,

"When I attacked Kratos at Hima, I dropped a ring, Lloyd do you have it?"

Lloyd looked slightly puzzled, but soon remembered, "Oh yeah, I have it."

"I'm glad, I was afraid it had been lost, please, can I have it back?"

Lloyd, still looked puzzled but replied, "Sure."

"Thank you Lloyd, _this is all that remains of her… and it means everything to me._" Yuan looked up through a skylight, it was dark and the stars could clearly be seen. In his eye, there was a tear.


End file.
